


Scion's Songbird

by virberos



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Porn With Plot, Scion Genji Shimada, Scion Hanzo Shimada, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Burn, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virberos/pseuds/virberos
Summary: A high-profile gala on the outskirts of Tokyo calls for the brightest stars and the wealthiest of Japanese society to show up. Of course, Hanzo Shimada wouldn't show up with just any ordinary star. He brings to the gala a young woman who stole the hearts of the world for her role in Sleeping Beauty, a woman he knows very well: Cassandra ‘Songbird’ Destler.





	Scion's Songbird

“Lady Destler?” 

 

“Hmm? Oh, Sophia! Whatever brings you here?” Cassandra turned to look at her assistant. She had arrived in Japan a few days ago, residing in Tokyo for the high-end production of Princess Sakura and Lady Yuri, a wildly popular romance involving a princess and her dancing lover. She had the role of Lady Yuri and, after recovering from jetlag, had settled nicely into the city. Her proficiency in Japanese helped her get herself settled in her temporary home. Sophia, the assistant in question, was a meek young woman with mousy brown hair and sky blue eyes. She entered the room and laid down a thick envelope on the table.

 

“S-Some men in suits told me to give this to you. They said they were from Hanamura…”

 

“Hanamura?” Cassandra raised an eyebrow as she took the envelope. “And in suits, you say? There’s only one family…” She trailed off as her gaze met the wax insignia on the envelope. “Shimada.” 

 

“S-Shimada!?” Sophia squeaked. “Aren’t they ninjas or something!? Oh I hope they aren’t planning to assassinat-”

 

“No no, they shouldn’t. I know their scions, they were my friends when we were children.” 

 

“Will they remember you?”

 

“I hope so. In the meantime, I certainly haven’t done anything to earn their ire last I checked.” Cassandra mused as she opened the envelope, taking care not to ruin the wax seal. She pulled out the paper and scanned the Japanese characters. “...I see. It’s an invitation.” 

 

“A-An invitation? To your g-”

 

“Sophia, please, don’t worry about me.” Cassandra stated. “It’s just a friendly teatime visit to Shimada Castle. It’s been so long since I’ve been in Hanamura, it’d be nice to catch up face-to-face with my old friends.”

 

“And...when is this little teatime chat?”

 

“Tomorrow afternoon. Which reminds me.” She got up. “Please clear my schedule for tomorrow. I will be spending the day in Hanamura.” 

 

“The entire day?!” Sophia squeaked.

 

“Yes, the entire day. It would be rude to deny my old friends. That just so happen to be yakuza scions, apparently, but they are still my friends.” 

 

* * *

 

Cassandra stepped forward to the entrance of Shimada Castle, invitation in hand. The warm late-spring weather called for a simple linen dress, the hem decorated with entwined forget-me-nots, her favored flower. Her over-the-shoulder bag was decorated with white birds in flight against a light-blue ‘sky’. The look was completed with a pair of plain white flats and her silver filigree bracers, a simple outfit for (what she knew was) a simple tea time reunion with two old friends. The bracers were the only thing of real flourish but only because they were House Destler heirlooms. She would never part with them. 

 

“ _ Halt _ .” The security guard stopped her. 

 

“ _ Ah, I’m supposed to be here. _ ” She handed the invitation. The guard’s eyes scanned the invitation before he nodded, handing the paper back to her.

 

“ _ Wait here. _ ” He slipped into the castle. Cassandra nodded and stood there quietly, shifting her weight a little. After a few minutes, she watched as a man with stark green hair, a rather dashing three-piece suit, and a playful smile stepped out. She smiled as she recognized who exactly that was.

 

Genji.

 

“Cassandra! It’s been forever!” Genji said, giving her a hug. She laughed gently.

 

“Indeed it has. Video only fills the void so much.” Cassandra replied as Genji lead her inside. She looked around, noticing how little the castle had changed since the day she left. “So little has changed, it’s like I’m thirteen all over again, taking one last look at Hanamura before I leave for...” She paused, trying to remember. “If I remember correctly, China. Or maybe Korea. I probably was still busy being distraught over leaving you two behind.”  

 

“Aww, but we had emails and video chat!” Genji laughed.

 

“It wasn’t the same as actually talking to you face-to-face Genji. Not to mention, you made it a task for me to try as much of Japanese food as I could. You helped me be more adventurous in my tastes, I can’t ever thank you enough for that.” 

 

“Aww, does that mean you were only my friend for food?” Genji teased. 

 

“Not at first, silly.” Cassandra laughed. “But enough about me, what about you and Hanzo?”

 

“Ah, Hanzo…” Genji ran a hand through his hair. She wondered how much messier he could make it with that. “He’s being shaped up to lead the clan. He’s already taking more and more responsibility by the season. He’s just as serious as ever though...” 

 

“So I suppose I should be thankful I’m even getting a chance to spend time with you two if he sounds so busy.” 

 

“Now now, what would make you think that?” Came a voice. Cassandra looked up, her gaze firmly focused on the newcomer. For a brief moment, with his stylized short hair and three-piece suit like Genji, she didn’t recognize him. However, his voice all but cemented who he was.

 

“I’m sorry Hanzo. Or should I say, Mr. Shimada?” Cassandra smiled and curtsied to him. “Regardless, you were always the responsible one.” A soft grin crept onto his lips as he adjusted his leather gloves. 

 

“Hanzo is fine.” He said, taking the lead. “After all, we are friends here. Are we not?”

 

“I had feared that time would erode the friendship we had. I am glad to hear that it is not the case.” Cassandra explained. “Of course, any chance to come back to Japan is a chance I would take.”

 

“I heard you have a role in a rather extravagant production. A rather...star-studded role, if I heard correctly.” Hanzo inquired.

 

“Oh yes!” Cassandra nodded. “I was asked to take the role of Lady Yuri. Of course I said yes, I hoped I could see you two again, since I’ll be staying in Japan for a couple months for said production.” She glanced between the two. “But what about you two?”

 

“Oh, us! We’ve been honing our skills, as usual.” Genji laughed. “Remember the time Elder Souma said that I would get killed before I’d get some fancy ass golden shurikens?” 

 

“Hold up, golden shurikens?” Cassandra asked. “Wouldn’t they be...I dunno, kinda useless and gaudy as weapons?”

 

“Well, these ones maay or maay not be Elder Yoshirou’s golden shurikens.” Genji reached up, holding his head with his hands. “He used to be a master ninja before he retired. He had his weapons gilded so that thieves that tried to break in would be unable to use them effectively. Unless a Shimada used them.”

 

“What difference would it make who threw them?” Cassandra asked.

 

“Because we’d know how to use them properly.” Genji said with a grin. “Anyways, I snuck in, took the shurikens, and put them in Elder Souma’s room without anyone noticing! And both elders were asleep and guarded too!”

 

“Im...pressive?” Cassandra looked to Hanzo with a look of mild disbelief. 

 

“He did do it. Along with getting a proper earful from the two when he was found out a few days later.” 

 

“But hey, he didn’t talk trash about my abilities again.” 

 

“No, Elder Yoshirou took over that duty.” Hanzo opened a door, leading the two into a room bathed in sunlight. “I would argue he is far more critical of you than Elder Souma ever was.” A small table for three had already been set up for tea. Cassandra glanced around, noticing the motifs of the twin dragons of the Shimada Clan decorated on the wall. The room was decorated in white, with the dragons represented in golden art. She took in a soft breath as she felt Hanzo’s hand press against her upper back, gently pushing her towards the table. Gently sitting down at the table, Hanzo and Genji sat across from her. 

 

“I hope there’s no complicated tea ceremony thing we have to do before we can get to chatting.” Cassandra chuckled nervously. Genji laughed.

 

“Of course not. I’m not much better at the whole tea ceremony thing.” He waved his hand. Hanzo shot him a quick glare before pouring out the tea for their guest. “Aww, where’s the sugar cubes?” Genji asked as Hanzo handed the tea cup to Cassandra.

 

“I didn’t bring them out because a certain someone likes feeding sugar cubes to their very important spirit dragon.” Hanzo shot his brother another glare, earning a giggle from Genji and Cassandra.

 

“But it’s so cute watching Soba beg for a sugar cube.” Cassandra pointed out. Hanzo snorted.

 

“I suppose I’m outvoted on this?”

 

“Yep.” Genji said with a shit-eating grin. “I’ll get the cubes. You two have fun!” Genji got off and went off to get the sugar cubes. Hanzo watched Genji leave before reaching into his vest. He produced a pale blue envelope and handed it to her.

 

“What’s this?” Cassandra asked, taking the envelope and opening it.  

 

“An invitation.”

 

“It seems everyone wants to invite me to everywhere.” She chuckled as she scanned the invitation. “Summer Breeze Gala...Hanzo, this is a very high-profile gala you’re inviting me to, if I am reading this correctly.”

 

“And you are a star, are you not? I have seen your performance with the rest of the world, although I saw you in person.” Cassandra looked surprised at that. Hanzo continued on. “The populace adores you, from the lowly to those of wealth.” 

 

“If you’re trying to impress me with fancy talk, it’s not going to work Hanzo.” Cassandra stated with a frown. “It’s also quite rude, not everyone has the same opportunities that we have.”  

 

“I apologize.” Hanzo bowed his head at her. “The elders are quite formal. It seems to have rubbed off on me.” 

 

“I suppose it would be rude to tell them to knock it off. But you want me to go to this gala?”

 

“With me, yes.” Cassandra raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“With you? I...hm.” She had to think about it. Of course she wanted to go, given how fond she was of him as her friend...but that suit of his was giving her many thoughts about him. She couldn’t forget the feeling she got from him when his hand rested on his back. Her eyes looked over to the invitation again. In two weeks time, formal wear, for the cream of the crop of Japanese high society. She glanced up to Hanzo, who was still awaiting her response. “Is Genji coming to this gala?”

 

“He is. He told me he was coming whether I liked it or not. Something about bringing some artist he liked. Oriol I believe her surname is.”

 

“Oriol? Taylor Oriol, by any chance?” Cassandra asked. Hanzo nodded. “That’s the girl who does stylized art to be sold at my shows. She deserves it.” Cassandra smiled at the thought. “I hope he doesn’t break her heart. She  _ is _ my friend as well.” 

 

“Duly noted.” Hanzo mused. “Your loyalty is fiercer than the tempest.”

 

“But, to answer your question, I would be honored to go with you.” Cassandra changed the subject, earning a grin from the scion sitting in front of her. She handed the invitation back to him. 

 

“Wonderful. Would you like me to pick you up when the night comes?”

 

“Of cour-” The door flew open, Cassandra jumping from the sound, as Genji barged on in. 

 

“I found the sugar cubes!” He went over and set them on the table. Hanzo tossed him a look of mild irritation, to which Genji ignored as he sat down. “So, what did I miss?”

 

“Ah, nothing much.” Cassandra said with a smile. “We were just remembering that snowball fight we had when we were kids.” 

 

“Oh yeah, that was fun! I hope you get to come back when it snows again. We could have fun again like we were kids.” 

 

“I don’t think we’ll have another snowball fight like we did when we were younger.” Hanzo said gently. 

 

“Only because you don’t want to lose again!” Genji teased.

 

“No, because we’re grown adults who shouldn’t spend time throwing hunks of sn-”

 

“You’re lying Hanzo. You enjoyed yourself despite getting soundly thrashed by me and Genji.” Cassandra said gently, a knowing smile on her face. Hanzo and Genji blinked at her in surprise. “What? You think I don’t notice your little tell? You always sit up a little bit straighter when you’re lying. Probably to make yourself look more like a scion and less like a slouch.” Genji snorted at her observation as Cassandra took a sip of tea. Hanzo sighed and poured himself tea to drink. 

 

“Does anything ever escape you Cassandra?” Genji asked, doing the same after Hanzo was finished with the pot. 

 

“Mnn, no, I like to think not. I never was much for talk unless I knew someone very well. I’ve always been an observer.” She looked the shining surface of the table. She felt a tug at her dress and glanced down. “Oh, hello Soba. Did you miss me too?” She asked, her gaze meeting a light green spirit dragon. Genji grinned as Soba jumped onto the table, letting her scratch behind his ears. “Aww, just as sweet as I remember.” She looked to Genji with an amused grin. “I hope you didn’t feed him a diet of sugar cubes while I was away.”

 

“Of course not. Spirit dragons don’t need to eat technically but they do love getting offerings. Soba just likes sugar cubes the most.”  

 

“And I bet Udon and Ramen are the ones who like the traditional offerings.” She glanced to him. “Or should I call them Kenji and Tomo?” 

 

“You can call them as you please. They are fond of you.” 

 

“So I won’t get annihilated for calling them noodles.” Cassandra said with a grin. “I’m honored.” She caught Hanzo’s light grin as she sipped the tea again. “Ow, Soba, careful with those teeth of yours.” She gently scolded as Soba began to nip her hand. Genji gently took the spirit dragon away from her, earning an upset squeak. “Hanzo, how are your dragons anyway?” 

 

“They are well. I was training with them before you arrived.” 

 

“So they’re all tuckered out?” Cassandra giggled at the thought. “That’s so cute. I remember Genji showing me a picture of all three of you taking a nap after some intense training.” Hanzo looked at his brother, eyes narrowed.

 

“Genji.” Genji made a guilty face.

 

“Well...come on, it was cute. And I knew Cass would like it! She loves Udon and Ramen.” 

 

“What am I going to do with you.”

 

“Boys boys, you’re both lovely.” Cassandra set down her cup of tea to reach over and take their hands to get them to calm down. Her intervention caused the tension to simmer down. She carefully let go of their hands to go back to her cup of tea. 

 

“It’s embarrassing…” Hanzo mumbled.

 

“I disagree but ok.” Cassandra shrugged and poured some more tea. Of course, anything Hanzo could do would make her heart flutter. 

 

Cassandra blinked. That was a rather interesting thought that crossed her mind. Glancing to the brothers, they didn’t seem to notice. Genji was trying to keep Soba from eating the sugar cubes while Hanzo was watching the spirit dragon with a musing look on his face. Cassandra’s gaze rested on Genji and Soba, the dancer wondering how much that intrusive thought was actually true. 

 

The rest of the day was less eventful than the invitation but Cassandra still enjoyed herself. She had missed her two best friends. As the sun began to set, Cassandra stood.

 

“I thank you two for inviting me to Hanamura. It was lovely catching up to you two, but I must return to my residence for the evening.” 

 

“We can take you home!” Genji piped up. 

 

“You mean, I can take her home.” Hanzo said. “You skipped out on your training again.” 

 

“I had good reason…” Genji replied bashfully. 

 

“Cassandra is a very good reason.” Cassandra blushed a little from Hanzo’s statement. “But Elder Yoshirou will not see the same, considering your reputation of slacking off.” 

 

“Alright alright.  _ But you better give her a kiss when you drop her off. _ ” Before Hanzo could retort, the younger scion sprinted off laughing. Cassandra covered her mouth, laughing softly at the blush on his face.

 

“Genji Shimada I hope Elder Yoshirou puts you through hell tonight…” He grumbled. 

 

“Shall we then?” She asked, reaching down to take his hand. Hanzo took a deep breath and nodded.

 

“We shall.” He said, leading the way. Cassandra followed him, finding herself in a different part of the grounds of Shimada Castle. It seemed to be a modern parking garage, bored into the mountain and hidden by convincing scrim. A clever bit of engineering, she mused, as Hanzo led her to a nice-looking car. He opened the door for her, to which she carefully stepped inside. 

 

“I presume this is yours?” She asked, noticing the touches of lightning blue inside. “I wonder what Genji’s is like.” 

 

“He doesn’t have one.” He replied, closing the door. Moving around to the driver’s seat, he continued. “Or rather, he does not have his own at the moment. It’s getting repaired.”

 

“...I’m afraid to ask why.” 

 

“He damaged it while racing.”

 

“Wait, racing? As in city racing?” Cassandra asked in disbelief. “I hope you had an ‘I told you so’ moment afterward. He’s lucky he’s not seriously hurt.” 

 

“He did it, from what I’m told, because they insulted the Clan.” 

 

“I understand the Clan is important, but there’s better ways to prove you’re better. I mean, for one thing, you have spirit dragons! Who can claim that?” Hanzo chuckled at her. 

 

“Indeed, who can…” He mused as they drove through the streets of Tokyo.  After giving him directions to her temporary residence, Cassandra watched the city speed by them with her thoughts wrapped up with a wonder of what to wear for the Summer Breeze Gala. An idea came to mind, one of the fine dresses gifted to her after her breakout performance in Paris. She glanced to Hanzo, wondering if he could possibly look nicer than he already was now. The thought of him in a tuxedo...she bit her lip. Who was she, thinking of him like a lovestruck fool? And yet, she couldn’t just so casually dismiss the man sitting right next to her or the thoughts she had throughout the day about him.  

 

Was this a part of growing up? Those who were once friends become those that set your heart aflame? No, that couldn’t be. No such fire burned for Genji, who she had known for slightly longer than Hanzo. But perhaps such a sentiment was selectively true. Some became more handsome with age while the bond with friends only strengthened over time. She noticed Hanzo’s hand was resting on the armrest casually and slowly reached over to entwine their hands. 

 

Her heart skipped a beat when his hand squeezed hers. 

 

She blushed an intense red, pressing her other hand against her lips to hide her almost-giddy smile. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed his smile as well. The silence became comfortable, the two not having much to say. She glanced up, noticing that they had arrived at her residence. A sense of sorrow filled her, knowing that they had to part for the time being. Hanzo turned off the car and stepped out to help her out of the car. A light chill nipped at her as the two went to the entrance of the residence. 

 

“I will see you soon then.” He said, at last. “Until the gala.”

 

“Until then, Hanzo.” She said with a smile. He gave her knuckles a gentle kiss. A sudden yearning for more pulled at her as he let go of her hand. “Wait, Hanzo I-” Her voice died in her throat, Hanzo giving her a quizzical look as she tried to muster the courage. “I...may I request a kiss?” She asked, trying to hide her shyness. The scion’s gaze turned mischievous, a look she only saw with Genji, as he took her chin and pulled her into a kiss. Cassandra was surprised for a brief moment before relaxing, reaching up to rest her hands on his arms. When he pulled back for breath, she felt like she was walking on air. 

 

“Was that to your liking, little songbird?”

 

“Ah, yes. I...wow, I’m not sure what to say.” Cassandra laughed weakly. “Er...goodnight, Hanzo. Please, head back to Hanamura safely.”

 

“Of course.” With a bow, he turned to return to the car. Cassandra slipped inside the home and locked the door behind her. She let out a breathy sigh.

 

“Hanzo…” 

 

“Lady Destler!” Sophia squeaked, rushing to her. “You look…uh, sunburnt?” Cassandra looked to her in surprise. 

 

“Well, I...let’s just say I got swept off my feet. But no matter, there’s a more impressing matter to tell you. Sophia, I’m going to need you to clear a certain day in my schedule in a couple weeks.” Cassandra said, setting her bag down on the table. “I’m going to the Summer Breeze Gala with Hanzo Shimada.”

 

“You’re going where?! With WHO!?” Sophia nearly shrieked in surprise. Cassandra looked at her in surprise.

 

“I’m going to the Summer Breeze Gala with Hanzo Shimada.” Cassandra repeated herself in a plain tone of voice. She noticed the sheer shock on Sophia’s face. “What?”

 

“You’re going to a super fancy ball with a yakuza heir. You’re wading into very dangerous territory here.” Sophia grabbed her hands fearfully. “Please, reconsider this!”  

 

“For one thing, I’ve known Hanzo for quite some time. If you think he’s going to hurt me, you’re sorely mistaken. For another thing, it’s a widely publicized ball. If someone tries to hurt me, then their face will be plastered on every news station in Japan and beyond. I’ll be fine.” Cassandra tried to reassure her assistant. Sophia let out a nervous whimper. “I’ll be fine, I promise. And if I’m ever in actual trouble…” She leaned a little bit closer. “I know the protectors of the Shimada Clan, the spirit dragons. And they’re very fond of me. If I call for their help, I’m certain they’ll help me in turn.” 

 

“Are you?” Sophia asked worriedly. 

 

“I am.” She smiled, standing up straight. “You don’t need to worry about a thing. I promise.”

 

* * *

Cassandra let out a soft sigh, staring at the outfit she was in for the gala. The dress was a gift from a designer inspired by ink paintings. The grey dress had blue flowers climbing up from the hem to the waist, fading into the grey of the top portion of the dress. A trio of flowers, from waist to the dress strap and made of the same grey hue of the dress, added to the floral theme of the dress. The thigh slit allowed her legs, her pride and joy, to be shown on full display. Accenting the dress was short heels of light blue, a short pearl necklace, crystal drop earrings, and her iconic silver bracers. With one last look at herself to make sure she was properly dressed for the gala, she made her way to the door.

 

“Are you absolutely certain you’ll be OK?” Sophia asked, a cup of tea in her shaking hands.

 

“I am. I promise.” Cassandra nodded. The thought of death never frightened her before, it would not frighten her now. A knock at the door caused her to open the door, meeting a man in sunglasses. On his sleeve was the symbol of the Shimada Clan. 

 

“Lady Destler.”

 

“ _ I presume Hanzo sent you _ .” Cassandra stated warily.

 

“ _ Indeed, my lady _ .” He bowed stiffly. “ _ Come _ .” Cassandra nodded and stepped outside, closing the door behind her. She followed the chauffeur to the car. He opened the passenger door and gestured for her to enter. She noticed Hanzo inside, wearing a fine tuxedo with a deep blue tie. Holding up her dress, she slipped inside and slid next to him. 

 

“Cassandra.”

 

“Hanzo, you look breathtaking.” Cassandra blurted out. Hanzo chuckled.

 

“Thank you, my dear. I must say, that is a very lovely dress you are wearing.” 

 

“Oh, thank you.” She stroked the fabric. “It was a gift from some designer in France. I kept it around because I liked it. They stated that the dress was inspired by Asian ink paintings.” 

 

“I see.” His hand entwined itself with hers. “It seems they took some artistic liberties.” 

 

“As all artists do.” Cassandra replied, her gaze glancing to the leather glove that was holding her hand. He looked as tempting as sin, all dressed up like that. “So, can you tell me more about the gala?” 

 

“Ah, the Summer Breeze Gala.” He hummed. “It’s a gathering of the rich of Japanese society. There’s fine food and wine and dance and quite a few photographers because it’s not too often that the rich parade themselves for the masses.” 

 

“I’m not afraid of a few photographers.” Cassandra stated. “And I am not afraid of tabloids.” A grin crossed Hanzo’s face.

 

“I see.” His hand moved to wrap around her waist. She blushed at the contact but didn’t protest. She felt the leather gently rub against where skin met fabric and resisted the urge to shiver. 

 

It was going to be one very long night.

 

The rest of the drive was quiet, aside from the security check. Cassandra didn’t pay attention to the spoken Japanese, her mind wandering back to how fine Hanzo looked and how the leather’s ghostly touch was threatening to undo her. If Hanzo was trying to turn her into a mess before they’ve even arrived, she would not give him the satisfaction. Her gaze drifted to the traditional villa before them, noticing the crowd of well-dressed men and women meandering in front of the expansive front lawn. Perhaps they were the upper crust of Japanese society, heirs and heiresses with more wealth than time. A sense of not belonging settled in her stomach, knowing well that the very wealth they took for granted could help so many less fortunate people if they even spared a kindness to them. 

 

Hanzo’s hand squeezing hers snapped her out of her thoughts. 

 

“Cassandra?”

 

“Hm? I’m sorry, I guess I was lost in my thoughts.” She smiled to the scion. “Shall we then?” He nodded and took her hand, helping her out of the car. She followed him out, watching as heads turned to see the newcomers. Immediately, she put on a face of confidence. It wasn’t a total sham of a face, as she knew she was pretty. Why else had she come as far as she had, with a mix of talent and looks? The flashing lights of the cameras was not an unfamiliar sight to her and so she flashed a dazzling smile, as if she was enjoying herself here.

 

In a way, she was, given her best friend from her youth was right next to her. She looked over to Hanzo.

 

“Did Genji come here before us?” She asked softly. Hanzo nodded. “Hm, I know Taylor will keep him in line.” 

 

“Are you certain about that?”

 

“Of course. Taylor’s like a rock, a steady presence. If anyone can make the sparrow not fly around like a maniac, it’d be her.” She replied confidently.

 

“We shall see.” Hanzo mused as they stepped inside. The two found themselves in an entrance hall, greeted by servants. Cassandra saw Genji’s bright green hair from across the room. As people shuffled around, she spotted Taylor quietly talking to the younger scion. She had a white dress on, the pattern being the elegant lily blooming. Cassandra smiled as she noticed Taylor seeming to enjoy herself. Hanzo followed her gaze to the two and let out a ‘hm’ of acknowledgement. 

 

“Told you so.” Cassandra chuckled. Hanzo chuckled and led her away to a larger room, appearing to be once a dining hall but transformed into a dance floor. Cassandra beamed at the sight of dancing. 

 

“Shall we dance, Songbird?” Hanzo asked.

 

“Of course.” 

 

With that, the two stepped onto the floor. Cassandra had expected Hanzo to know at least some sort of formal dance to impress at formal events. She had to restrain herself from trying to outshine him, from doing more complicated maneuvers as she was prone to do. Despite her trying to limit herself, she still found herself enjoying his company. As they twirled on the floor, she glanced up to Taylor and Genji watching the two. A light blush dusted on her face at their gaze before refocusing on Hanzo. Her dress fluttered as they danced, accenting her legs. She could sense glimpses of stares at her but she ignored them. The only person who truly mattered in the sea of those too wealthy for kindness was Hanzo Shimada. 

 

Eventually, she pulled him aside with a soft pant. “Perhaps a breather?” She wheezed out through her grin. Hanzo chuckled.

 

“Did I exhaust you already?” 

 

“I would be more worried about you, Hanzo. You looked like you were going to falter.” She teased. The scion smirked as he led her away from the dance hall. 

 

“I know Lady Yamashina’s home very well. I came here before when my father met with her for business.” Hanzo explained. As they slipped away from the crowd, she felt his hand slide across her back and gently hold onto her waist. She hoped he didn’t notice the shiver ran up her spine.  

 

He led her to a balcony overlooking an expansive garden behind the villa. A soft breeze blew by, earning a soft sigh from her. They were alone, with only the breeze and the stars above watching them. She went to the rail and leaned against it, letting out a soft sigh. Hanzo followed her to the balcony, leaning against it as well. The two stood in silence, staring out into the distance. Cassandra glanced to him and moved closer, closing the gap between them. She felt his hand move to rest on her hip and let out a soft hum.  

 

“Are you enjoying yourself?” He asked. She smiled, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear.

 

“Indeed I am. As much as I love dancing, galas and fancy events were things I didn’t enjoy when I was called to attend them.” 

 

“And why is that?” 

 

“Well, I’m very certain you know that I am an heiress of House Destler. I come from wealth, just as much as everyone else here. But I always felt out of place because...well, all this spectacle is for what? Showing off how wealthy you are, with your big villas and fancy clothes and expensive food...all of that could’ve helped those less fortunate than us. But the thought of sparing a kindness to the poor? It never slips their minds.” She shifted her weight to lean on him a little. “But I suppose the company of friends makes even events I normally dislike that much better.”  

 

“You were always noble, Cassandra.” Hanzo mused. “The thought of you being unhappy…” He took a breath. Cassandra felt his grip tighten on her waist. “I must admit, when I saw you on that stage, something burned inside me. I did not realize it was love until you were lost to me.” Cassandra’s face turned bright red. Love...he had fallen in love with her. “I wonder how the friend from my youth became the beautiful songbird before me? Who shivers at my touch and tried to hide it for so long?” She blushed at his words.

 

“Jeez, so much for hiding that…” She murmured and tried to look away. He chuckled, gently taking her chin and gently pulling her close. Their lips met in a tender kiss. Cassandra closed her eyes, a hand moving to hold his face while the other entwined itself with his hand on the balcony railing. As she kissed him, she felt his hand slide under her dress and rub the bare skin. She shivered at his touch, letting out a soft moan at the sensation of his leather gloves rubbing against her skin. She pulled back a little, catching her breath. 

 

“Cassandra.” Hanzo’s lips pressed against her neck, earning a squeak from her. “You’ve entranced me.” He breathed, earning a shiver from her. “Your heart and talent inspire me.” Another kiss, another shiver from her.  

 

“Have you been getting tricks from Genji?” Cassandra chuckled. “He has a...reputation, so I’ve been told.” He looked up to her, a familiar mischievous glimmer in his eyes. 

 

“I like to think I can do better than my brother, little songbird.” 

 

“Oh really?” The songstress asked with a grin. “You always struck me as the more reserved brother.” 

 

“Just like you, nothing escapes my eye.” She felt his fingers slide into her entrance, causing her grip to tighten on his hand. “And as I have mentioned, I noticed the shivers you tried to hide from me.” Her other hand clung onto his side, keeping steady as his fingers moved inside her. She panted softly as she felt his thumb rub against her clit, her legs trembling at the sensation. “So tell me, my little songbird, will you be mine?” 

 

“You...you’re the only one I would even seriously consider that offer.” Cassandra panted, leaning on him a little. “And the only one I would say yes to.” Hanzo grinned and kissed her fiercely, earning a groan from her. Cassandra was finding it harder and harder to keep herself upright, between his kiss and his fingers currently knuckle-deep inside her. Her hand moved down to rub at his groin, trying to reciprocate the pleasure he was giving her. Hanzo let out a soft moan into the kiss before pulling back. He licked his lips a little, pulling out his fingers. She let out a whimper at the emptiness before watching him lick her slick off his leather gloves. 

 

“I have heard about how disciplined you are. Shall we put that to the test?” He purred, his hand moving to rest against her lower back. She nodded. He positioned her to lean against the balcony, moving her dress aside. She glanced down, a blush burning on her face. She faintly heard people below them, milling around to get fresh air from the inside of the villa. She bit her lip, feeling her panties being pulled down to expose her slick entrance. Hearing a zipper behind her, she felt the tip of his cock press against her entrance. He slid inside her effortlessly and she suppressed the moan that would’ve followed. 

 

_ ‘For someone who’s practically Genji’s opposite, he’s certainly got tricks I would’ve assumed he got from him.’ _ Cassandra thought as he began to move. She tensed up, trying to keep herself from moving too much and giving even a hint to those below that something lewd was going on above their heads. 

 

“Relax, songbird…” Hanzo murmured as he moved inside her. She let out a breath, relaxing at his command. Her nails dug into the thick wood of the railing, keeping her steady as he moved inside her. He grunted softly at his thrusts, his hands roaming up her sides. A soft noise slipped from her lips, earning a grin from Hanzo. “Is that discipline of yours breaking?”  

 

“Perish the thought.” 

 

“Make me.” A hard thrust from him made her bite her hand hard to repress her moan. She would give him the satisfaction he so desired of her discipline breaking. She never backed down from a challenge, no matter how hard, and Hanzo thrusting into her sweet spot would not make her moan. She closed her eyes, just imaging the scion’s grin as he watched her keep in her moans.

 

_ ‘When all this is said and done, I am so getting back at you Hanzo!’ _ Cassandra thought, thinking of all the ways she could playfully get him back with Genji’s help. She loved Hanzo, more than anything, but oh if he thought he was going to get out of this without punishment, he was dead mistaken.

 

“Are you close?” His low voice rumbled in her ear. So wrapped up in her thoughts, she was only faintly aware of the burning pleasure in her core ready to burst. 

 

“Yes...you?” She whispered to him, turning to him. He looked as if this little tryst barely broke a sweat or messed up his fine tuxedo, as handsome as ever. She took the moment to kiss, pushing back against him, and ignoring whatever he planned to answer her. She grinned at the gasp of surprise before warmth poured into her. She shuddered as she came with him, her body shaking from the sensation. After a few moments of their kiss, she pulled back.

 

“Cassandra…”

“Hanzo...Shimada.” Cassandra panted out. “That was...well, enjoyable. But next time, if the mood strikes you, we are not doing where we can get caught.” 

 

“Duly noted.” Hanzo hummed, pulling out of her and pulling up her panties. He did up his pants. If someone had walked in, they would be none the wiser to what happened to them. He moved to a nearby chair and sat down, Cassandra following him to sit down next to him. She took his hand, fingers entwined with his. After a few minutes of silence, she turned to him.

 

“So, what does this little arrangement of yours entail?” She asked. “If we’re a couple now.” 

 

“We will talk about that when we return to Shimada Castle.”

 

“We?”

 

“Did I stutter?” 

 

“I was not expecting to visit Shimada Castle tonight. Unless you plan to announce your courtship to the Shimada Elders.” Cassandra gave him a look. “And you know how I am. If the elders expect a meek little bud that can be coerced into obedience, they will not find that in me.” 

 

“And I would not want such a woman in the first place.” A frown creased his lips. “I want someone who will stand proud by me, come what may. You do not bow easily to anyone. You, to me, are perfect.” Cassandra stared at him quietly.

 

“...I’m flattered Hanzo.” She said softly, a smile gracing her face. “I would be honored to stand by you.” A part of her hoped that her lack of connection to the sacred concept of honor would be a good thing in the long run. She was a foreigner in all sense of the word, detached from the ancient customs of Japan and the Shimada Clan. Surely, the elders would take issue with that, even if she was young and beautiful and wealthy. But as she looked to Hanzo, she resolved to cross the bridge with him when they got there. Together, they would overcome.


End file.
